


Ghostly Accomplice

by Phantom_of_the_Frost



Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper knows, Dipper tries to exorcise Danny, Episode: s01e06 Dipper vs. Manliness, Exorcisms, Fluff, Humor, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_of_the_Frost/pseuds/Phantom_of_the_Frost
Summary: Dipper had to admit; it was really nice to have Danny around. Even when they weren’t battling monsters or ghosts or the undead, Danny was always there to help. Whether that meant pulling an otherwise impossible prank on Soos or winning pancakes through some dumb game, it was good to have a ghostly friend around.~Basically, a crossover between Danny Phantom and Gravity Falls where Dipper finds out about Danny's secret and abuses his powers to help win pancakes and prove he's a 'manly man.'Based on S1E6 "Dipper vs. Manliness"
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Ghostly Accomplice

Dipper had to admit; it was really nice to have Danny around. 

At first, he had been quite skeptical of Wendy’s cousin that just randomly showed up one day, snooping around the town and having to run off at odd hours of the day. But after stumbling upon a fight between  _ the Danny Phantom _ and a vicious looking red ghost haunting the woods and then seeing Phantom  _ transform  _ back into Danny Fenton? Dipper had been terrified. He had thought that Phantom had somehow possessed Wendy’s cousin and had wanted to help.

After stalking Danny for several days, he decided to finally act. He had, embarrassingly enough, caught Danny in a salt circle, and then tried to  _ exorcise  _ him. Danny still wouldn’t stop teasing him about it. 

It didn’t take long before Danny gave in and, after making Dipper swear not to tell, revealed to him that he  _ was _ Phantom and was not being possessed or controlled. Which Dipper had doubted, originally, but now knew to be true. Danny had later even confided in him that he had been sent here by some powerful ghost that resided in something called the ‘ghost zone’ and that Danny was supposed to help prevent some great evil from befalling the town. 

At first, Dipper was horrified by this, but after going on patrol with Danny at night and exploring the woods during the day, Dipper had learned just how powerful Danny truly was. After multiple fights with random monsters and spirits, Dipper was confident that Danny could keep Gravity Falls safe from whatever tried to destroy it. He’d apparently been keeping his own town, Amity Park, safe for years, and so Dipper wasn’t too worried about Gravity Falls. 

Besides, whatever happened, Danny wouldn’t be alone. Dipper would be there to help along with Mabel and Wendy and Soos and even Grunkle Stan. 

Not only was Danny making Dipper’s exploration of the town much easier, but he even seemed to ward off most of the smaller entities and creepy crawlies by just his  _ aura _ alone. If that didn’t make Dipper realize that Danny was freaky powerful, then nothing would. The half-ghost literally  _ radiated _ enough power to scare things away from them. 

It was awesome! Dipper could drag Danny through the woods to search for answers for who the author was of his journal, and Danny would tag along, both to make sure Dipper was safe and because Dipper kind of convinced the ghost that the author of the book would be able to help defend them against the ‘evil’ that was targeting the town.

Danny could fly them wherever they needed to go in mere minutes when it would have previously been hours of trekking through the woods, meticulously marking where they were so they wouldn’t get lost. Plus, if there could be anything that could make Dipper like Danny more, it was that the ghost liked to play pranks on everyone. Everyone  _ except _ Dipper. 

He was basically Dipper’s secret weapon. Whether for getting back at his sister, or to impress Wendy and her friends, Danny was there to help Dipper look good and to pull off impossible pranks. And all it took was guilting the ghost into helping and occasionally jokingly threatening him with table salt. This usually resulted in Danny laughing and blasting the salt shaker out of Dipper’s hand, but he still usually agreed to help with Dipper’s antics.

That’s why Dipper didn’t shy away when he saw the manliness tester in Lazy Susan’s diner. Instead, he nudged Danny before declaring to Mabel, who had been complaining about wanting pancakes: “Don’t worry, guys, pancakes are on me. I’m gonna win us some by beating that manliness tester.” Dipper crossed his arms and smiled, waiting for them to agree.

Mabel and Grunkle Stan, instead of agreeing, immediately started laughing and teasing him, but Dipper didn’t worry much about it. He had a ghost on his side, after all. 

Danny chuckled for a few seconds too before nudging Dipper back. “Alright, well, sorry, but I won’t be able to watch. I’m gonna run to the restroom real quick,” Danny said before swiftly leaving the booth and slipping away from the people in the restaurant. 

Dipper smiled, happy to prove to his grunkle and sister wrong, well, kind of wrong. Especially after Stan dared to bring up the whole ‘Disco Girl’ escapade. He slipped out of the booth, not looking back at his laughing family as he marched to the machine. He pushed up the sleeves of his t-shirt, trying not to worry that Danny  _ wouldn’t _ help him to play a joke on  _ him. _

He wouldn’t put it above the ghost. He claims that there’s not as much ecto-energy (whatever that means) in Gravity Falls as there is in Amity Park and so he has to feed off of emotions for the very first time. He likes to prank people and feed off of their reactions, which is  _ disturbing, _ although Dipper would never tell that to Danny. It’s not like Danny  _ asked _ to become a ghost or even to leave Amity, his lair.

“Quit stalling!” Grunkle Stan yelled, and Dipper tensed, feeling sweat condense on his forehead. 

He really hoped Danny wouldn’t leave him to embarrass himself. He tried to push those negative thoughts away, shakily gripping the handle the machine offered. Dipper started to squeeze the handle, sad to see it only budge a little. He felt the beginnings of panic settle around him as he realized he was doing it alone. 

Danny wasn’t helping him, and so he was about to embarrass himself. Just as he was about to let go of the handle and give up, he felt a cold sensation coat the handle and then felt the handle really begin to cave under Danny’s force. 

Man, ghost powers were awesome.

Dipper smiled and looked up to see the lights on the machine pass ‘wimp’ and then ‘middle-aged woman,’ and eventually ‘man.’ Then, the little bulb beside ‘manly man’ lit up, and Dipper laughed as he heard Mabel and Grunkle Stan gasp, along with several other people in the diner.

“Ha!” Dipper exclaimed as the machine printed him out a little sheet of paper, declaring that he was, indeed, a manly man. 

Dipper strutted back over to his booth, smiling as Wendy waved at him, before setting the plate of pancakes he won in front of Mable and Grunkle Stan. 

“See? I told you,” he said while enjoying the looks of utter confusion on both of their faces. 

“How-” Mabel was cut off as Danny suddenly swung himself back into the booth. 

“Hey, guys,” Danny said as he made a point to notice the pancakes. “Whoa! Dipper, did you win these? Way to go, man!” Danny slapped Dipper on the back, and Dipper laughed, smiling at Danny in thanks for his help.

Yeah, Danny was definitely good to have around. Even when they weren’t battling monsters or ghosts or the undead, Danny was always there to help. Whether that meant pulling an otherwise impossible prank on Soos or winning pancakes through some dumb game, it was good to have a ghostly friend.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a crossover that is surprisingly not too common.  
> I LOVE the idea of Danny going to Gravity Falls and think I'll be writing a few more one-shots about their antics. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comment if you have an idea for another Danny Phantom & Gravity Falls crossover!


End file.
